hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Goddess
The Blue Goddess is a drama film. Background The film was written by Lyna and produced by Eva Varo. The Blue Goddess was released on September 6th 2013. Plot The film starts a normal girl, Eira, who awakens one day. Everything is normal and she goes down, has breakfast, and gets to school happily. She meets up with her two best friends, Billie and Harriet, and they stroll into school. Afterwards, they are walking home when Eira hears someone calling her name. The other two don't hear anything and they all walk on. Eira starts to hear it again and she tells them to walk ahead, going to find out what it is. She discovers a strange girl with with far too long brown hair. Eira helpfully suggests she gets that cut. The girl then says to her quietly, almost in a whispery tone which angers Eira, "You are the Goddess of Ice and Snow". Eira is unsure what this really means and laughs. The girl is now angered with her, repeating it at her in rage. Eira finally has had enough and storms away from this monstrous creature. That night, she goes to sleep and begins to dream. She is seen in an ice world covered in snow which she gasps about. She sees a figure in the distance coming towards her and hides behind a tree where she notices that it is the same girl that she had met earlier in the day. The girl finds her somehow and tells her that she must do what is right. Eira is unsure once again what on earth this girl is talking about and walks away, before she is pulled back by her hair. The girl forces her to stay and tells her once again that she is the Godess of Ice and Snow before disappearing. Eira wakes up and checks that everything is normal. She believes it was just a dream until she discovers a bit of melting snow on her bed and she holds back a fearful scream. The same night she returns back to the dream world. She is at the same area and decides to explore. She strolls until she finds a cottage which is covered in snow. She realises she has become frozen and enters for warmth. In the cottage she finds a small girl who introduces herself as Winter, who is the former Goddess of Ice and Snow. She tells Eira that she has been chosen and must now take the postion as the Goddess. Eira refuses and asks what will happen to her friends. Winter happily tells her that she will be forced to stay here no matter what and that nobody in the real world will miss her that much anyway. Eira wakes up and she is shocked to feel that she has gone cold, confirming that the dreams are really happening. She goes downstairs and bonds with her family before meeting up with her friends and telling them about her dreams. Harriet laughs at her but Billie believes her, saying that she'll help her stay awake if it stops her from being taken away. Eira agrees to this while Harriet makes fun of them. The same night, the girls are having a sleepover and Eira falls asleep as does Billie. Harriet stays awake on her phone until she realises that Eira is dreaming. She turns and notices that she is speaking in her sleep as herself and the others in the dream world. She wakes her up and Eira is shocked, blurting out that she was being chased by the villagers in the dream world. Harriet supports her and tells her that it was only a dream and that she was actually the people. Eira doesn't understand this and decides she will go back to sleep so she can be crowned and see what does happen. Billie has heard all this and tries to stop Eira, who lies down and ignores them. Eira soon goes into the dream world where the chase continues until she stops and allows them to carry her off. She is returned to Winter and the strange girl where she is sat down and crowned. She smiles happily at all this, knowing that she will be back home soon. When all the villagers walk off, she notices that she can hear Harriet and Billie trying to wake her up but not working. Winter and the strange girl start to disappear and she desperately asks them what is happening. Winter lets her know that she was crowned so they can finally break out from the dream world, revealing that they are both also normal girls. She asks them to save her and Winter decides that she will and reaches out to her. However as she is doing so, they disappear completely. Eira breaks down in tears realising that she was tricked. She attempts to talk to Harriet and Billie and this works. She reveals to them what happened and they are also devastated, unsure what to do now. They attempt to wake her up again but this fails. They realise that her body is still there. Harriet goes and wakes up her parents who attempt to wake her up but also fail, calling for help. Billie stays with her until she is taken to hospital, supporting her. She is rushed to hospital and it is revealed that she is now in a coma and will stay this way until she finds someone else to replace her. Harriet and Billie are in the waiting room when Winter and the strange girl pass by them, after being in a coma. Cast Ada Deelop - as Eira Stephanie Tine - as Harriet Trixie Farde - as Billie Verity Dael - as Winter Zoe Laren - as "The Strange Girl" Cora Juea - as Eira's Mum Dylan Fraha - as Eira's Dad